


sHe made an Only Fans

by BeautyInThePain



Category: Colson Baker, Derek Smith - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Mod Sun - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInThePain/pseuds/BeautyInThePain
Summary: Mod Sun: As mellow as Mod seems, let’s admit he’d be on the down low and so have an Only Fans. Absolutely no shame whatsoever. Mod would be chill about it and not give a shit what others thought about it. We’ve seen him talk up the industry before and we know he respects it. Only Fans is valid and has been beneficial for the sex work industry because of the pandemic. He’s sex positive and gets it, like he understands why people do it. Let’s be real, he could make bank if he was on there, he’s gorgeous and damn...I’d pay if I had the money and he used OF. He also would be kind of vanilla about it, but just the same it would work in his favour. The way he sassed out B*lla for that stunt she pulled, my god that was hot. The first time I saw Mod shirtless, I damn near died, like he’s daddy as fuck in my eyes. He’s no Tom Hanks (don’t judge me) but damn.
Relationships: Machine Gun Kelly & Mod Sun
Kudos: 2





	sHe made an Only Fans

Colson was sitting on the grass leaning back against Derek’s legs who was sitting above him, scrolling through his phone when he got a text from Rook with what appeared to be an Only Fans link. “Of all things he could have texted me he chooses that.” he smiled as that’s the kind of relationship he and Rook has so it wasn’t out of the ordinary.” Colson didn’t know it was the link to Derek’s until the page opened and loaded. “Wai- oh shit what” His eyes wide as he realized what he was looking at, his mind not even registering that Rook sent him the link. 

Derek looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the flustered sound in Colson’s voice. “What’s up Cols?” He asked before Colson raised his phone showing Derek. “Th-” He did a double take as he’d recognize his neon green hair in a heartbeat. “Oh, uh, yeah that’s my page” Derek said, ruffling his hair as Colson looked at him, his boyfriend had a wide eyed and almost innocent look in his eyes. “And you found it how?” He was curious as to what chain of events brought Colson to Derek’s only fans. 

“It sounds insane saying it out loud but Rook just sent me the link in a text.” Colson questioned what the hell Rook was doing to find it in the first place. “Whe-” He took a breath and cooled down first. “When’d you start that?” Colson found himself into the idea of his boyfriend having the confidence to do something like run an only fans. “And obviously it’s you.” He laid his head in Derek’s lap, shutting his eyes. Colson was however a little weirded out by Rook knowing about it. 

Running a hand into Colson’s hair Derek teased him a bit, gently tugging on his hair “It started as a joke really, but then it actually took off” Derek set his book aside, trading it for his phone. “I started it just before we started dating” he put his password in, opening the Only fans app while he talked. “I didn’t have any reason to think it would come up.” Handing his phone down to Colson he kissed the boy's cheek. “It is a little weird to think that Rook is the one who found it” weird was an understatement to say the least, pushing the thought aside. 

Colson smiled and let out a soft moan, he liked the feel on Derek tugging his hair. “ Listen, I’m not mad” taking the phone as Derek handed it to him, he opened his eyes. “It’s your thing and you're an adult, not my place to say you can’t do something.” Colson shrugged trying to hide a blush as one of the photos whas recent. “You do look beautiful covered on hickeys though.” He recognized it as his work and was pleased seeing it be shown off. “As far as Rook finding it, that doesn’t sound good in any possible explanation.” Colson scrolled through smiling as there was also one of Derek in Colson’s Diablo shirt. “I’m calling thirst trap on this.” He had to admit it did something to see how provocative Derek could be for as vanilla as he was. He knew Derek could top if Colson asked.

“I know what you being mad looks like so i’m not a bit worried.” Derek admitted that hearing Colson be so smooth with the praise had him feeling something. “Considering how quick you are to leave me covered in them, I would damn well hope to think you did.” He liked showing off what Colson was capable of doing to him. “Be nice about it and don’t call him out on it” Derek cared for Rook enough to not want Colson embarrassing the boy. “Don’t even let on that him knowing bothers you at all” Derek knew he was Colson’s and he liked to keep it that way. “I’ve got you and that’s enough for me.” He raised an eyebrow as Colson just called him a thirst trap. “Okay, maybe I am.” 

“Part of it is that you’re usually very vocal” He took Derek’s free hand in his looking through the photos. “Plus I do love seeing them on you days later.” Colson handed Derek’s phone back to him and kissed his hand. “I don’t like the idea of him ever looking at you that way, but because you asked, I won’t say anything about it to him.” He loved Derek more than he loved himself at times, he saw Derek as the better half. “I’m your hot blonde tattoo covered mess.” Colson smiled happily. “I love you to death, I hope you know that sunshine.” He ran his thumb along his jaw and chuckled as Derek shifted so his legs were on either side of Colson’s head. “You’re a walking thirst trap sometimes, and what pretel are you doing?” 

Derek shrugged, throwing his phone to the side and leaned down, kissing Colson softly. “Shut up about me being vocal, you love it.” He smirked as he heard a bit of jealousy in Colson’s words. “I know, you have a habit of tracing them when we cuddle.” It was a tick Colson picked up and Derek didn’t mind it. “He knows enough not to look at me any other way than platonic.” Derek hooked his thumbs behind Colson’s ears as they kissed. “I was thinking more like sexy but hot works.” He mumbled as Colson moved a hand to Derek’s neck. “I love you too Colson Baker” Derek let out a gentle moan when Colson lightly squeezed his neck. “I don’t know, right now all i’m doing is kissing you.” 

Colson let his hand drop kissing Derek’s nose. “Oh no doubt.” He stuck his tongue out and winked at the boy above him. “I don’t know, I like the feel of being there with you and not having to worry about anything for a while.” He could be risky at times so it wasn’t much to him when Derek had Colson’s head in his hands. “Like hell he better know not to.” Colson tugged on Derek’s bottom lip. “You think I’m sexy huh?” He teased, kissing Derek softly when the boy raised his head. “That’s all you’re doing…” Nodding, Colson snapped his fingers. “Come here.” his voice was rough. 

“You never have to worry about anything with me if that’s what you’re going for baby.” Derek rolled his eyes when Colson stuck his tongue out. “Oh, real mature, so smooth.” He shook his head in mock annoyance. “Enough about him anyway, that’s not important right now.” He happily returned the kiss as Colson moved a hand to Derek’s leg. “Obviously I think you’re sexy, I'd be a fool not to.” He whispered into the kiss, coming around when Colson told him to. “Mhmm, that’s all I was doing, because I love kissing you.” Derek was a lot more relaxed as far as him and Colson showing affection in public. It was a dramatic change from early in their relationship. “What’s this brilliant idea you seem to have?” 

Squeezing Derek’s thigh when he came around, he brought him down into his lap. “I’d like to think I can be pretty damn smooth when i choose to be.” Colson smirked, running a finger along Derek’s jaw. “Maybe not right now, but it’s an idea.” He doubted he’d ever act on it but he wasn’t one to say never. “You’d be my fool.” He cupped Derek’s cheek with his hand, pulling him into a kiss and drawing Derek’s legs around Colson’s waist. “This brilliant idea is that this whole situation is making me want you…” He stated between kisses, pulling away to look at Derek, “...and I don’t really want to wait until later.” He mumbled dragging his hand to Derek’s neck, the feeling of what Derek could do to him in seconds was sometimes dizzying. “You do crazy things to my mind even if you are a little vanilla bean.”

Realizing what Colson was on about, Derek decided to indulge what seemed like a fantasy. “You don’t have to try, it comes easy to a smooth talker like yourself.” Derek straightened up on instinct under Colson's feather light touch. “So you’ve thought about it then?” He asked, inferring about Colson’s ‘not right now’ comment. “I am you fool, among other things.” Leaning into his boyfriend's touch, Derek fell into the kiss drawing a hand to Colson’s shoulder. “You’re crazy but I'll indulge whatever you’re up to.” He knew it was risky but that made it all the more fun. “Don’t wait then, live on the edge for a bit.” Derek wouldn’t normally agree with Colson when the boy took risks such as this one. “Guess I carry that effect on you.” He bit his lip when Colson stopped his hand at Derek’s neck. 

Colson smirked when Derek responded to his touch. “as do other things apparently.” Wanting to see how far they would take this, Colson sat up. “Maybe I have thought about it...even if the very idea makes me jealous.” He purred, tightening his grip just enough to make Derek have to bite his lip. “You’re a fool to love me sometimes but I’m grateful you chose to.” Colson hardened as Derek shifted ever so slightly, Derek’s ass was directly above Colson’s dick. “That’s not like you, it’s hot.” He cocked a knee, snaking a hand up Derek’s leg and under his shirt. “Exactly what I’m doing Mod.” Colson drug his nails along Derek’s chest, kissing down his neck, his breath shook when Derek rolled his hips down. “Mm, fuck babe.” He quieted a moan, dropping his head to Derek’s shoulder.

Derek filed the idea of a threesome with Colson and Rook away. “Tell me about it.” He wanted to see what the extent was that Colson would take before shutting him up. “I wanna hear what you’ve thought about that has to do with Rook.” Derek rolled his hips when Colson’s grip tightened. “I chose to love you because you make me feel like I deserve to be loved.” His breath caught as he focused on the vibrato in Colson’s voice. “Not just a bottom…’ Derek ran a hand into Colson’s hair when Colson’s head dropped. “...there’s such a thing as a service top.” He mumbled as Colson teased him. 

“Right now? You actually want to hear about it?” Colson brought a hand to Derek’s jeans, toying with the zipper and palmed him when Derek nodded. “I don’t know I fancy the idea of us having a threesome with him.” It was kind of crazy but there was something about the image of Rook and Derek that both pised him off but also made him horny at the same time. “He’s good looking, and the idea of you and him is kind of hot.” Colson moaned talking about it. “You always deserve to be loved Derek, you’re the sweetest guy I know.” He raked his fingers down Derek’s chest and undid the zipper on the others jeans. “Like...the image of you and him does something to me.” He whispered it and sucked on his lip as Derek undid Colson’s jeans as well. 

“Details, explain it.” Derek wanted Colson to talk about it, he found himself turned on by the thought of it. “I’m going to judge you, I kind of like what you’re saying.” He deepened the kiss and ran his thumb along the tip of Colson’s dick. “Just let go of the idea being weird or shameful and tell me.” Derek arched his hips as Colson ran his fingers down his chest. “He is good looking, that tight little body of his.”


End file.
